Happy Future
by addicted2memories
Summary: Emma fears what the future has in store for her and Killian. When her emotions get the best of her magic she accidently makes a mirror in Killian's room show the future of their relationship. Mega Captain Swan fluff. This is Post Season 3 Finale I made in fit into the next season with Elsa. A long One-Shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME THOUGH I WISH I DID CAUSE MAN I LOVE THAT SHOW!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I SAW A POST ON TUMBLR WHERE THEY SHOW THE SCENE WHERE EMMA LOOKS INTO THE MIRROR FOR ARIEL AND ERIC BUT INSTEAD SHOWS HOOK AND EMMA KISSING ON GRANNY'S IT INSPIRED THIS!**

**SUMMARY: EMMA FEARS ABOUT THE FUTURE OF HER RELATIONSHIP WITH KILLIAN. WHEN HER EMOTIONS GET THE BEST OF HER MAGIC ACTS OUT AND MAKES THE MIRROR IN KILLIAN'S ROOM SHOW THE FUTURE OF THEIR RELATIONSHIP. A LONG ONE-SHOT.**

**Happy Future**

Emma was on her way to meet up with Killian for lunch. They had been together since their kiss in front of Granny's. That had been a month ago. Emma was on cloud nine even though they were dealing with Elsa, the girl who decided to freeze Storybrooke, she was still well. She had spent nights wrapped up in her pirate's arms just wondering about her life. There were times when fear wanted to envelope her but Killian never let that happen he always made her feel loved and she loved him for that and more. Of course she did, she just wasn't ready to admit such deep feelings out loud. That would make their relationship to real, to permanent and she was afraid of the happily ever after. What if it's not what we expected? She thought.

She came into Granny's and saw Killian in the booth at the far end of the diner. His back was to the entrance and he was deep in conversation with Dr. Hopper. Emma took off her coat and began walking towards the booth. She abruptly stopped when she heard their conversation.

"I keep searching for the perfect way and time to move on from her." Killian sighed.

"I see must be hard after all the dedication you put into her." Dr. Hopper sympathized.

"Aye." Killian answered with sorrow.

"Do you think that maybe in the future?" Dr. Hopper asked.

"I don't see a future with her in it." He answered.

Dr. Hopper sighed he glanced up and saw Emma standing close.

"Miss Swan, hello." He greeted her and got up to give the two of them privacy.

"Good evening, my love." He bent to kiss her but Emma backed away.

Killian looked hurt at her actions but decided not to ask. "Should we order?"

"I need to talk to you in private." She said coldly.

It worried Killian deeply his heart panicking but he silently led her to his room up the stairs of the diner. As soon as the door closed behind them Emma turned around to face Killian.

"Look this isn't working! We tried…but come on Killian!" Emma said exasperated not daring to look into his eyes.

"No, Swan. I don't understand. What changed?" Killian asked hurt clear in his voice.

"Nothing I just don't want this anymore!" Emma yelled tears brimming in her eyes.

"You're lying, Emma." Killian said in a challenging voice.

"No I am not! You're just too blind to see the truth." Emma tried to make her statement cold and unfeeling but the tears in her eyes gave her pain away.

"Emma you are lying. What I don't know is if you're lying to me or to yourself."

Emma stood silent for a few moments many thoughts going through her head. She wanted to end things after what she just heard. She convinced herself that if she broke it off first it wouldn't hurt as much but she was wrong… and he was right she was lying to herself.

Emma let out a loud sob. She felt her knees go weak but Killian had stepped forward and held her close to his body. He cradled her near him and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Her heart was torn in two she couldn't bear the idea of being without him but the thought of him leaving was even worse.

'I don't see a future with her in it.' Those had been his words to Dr. Hopper.

One sentence had sent Emma spiraling down and crashing. Had she pushed him away for too long? Was it because she hasn't said I love you? Was she just unlovable? She hated feeling so insecure and the comfort she felt in the arms of the one who put her in her current state in the first place.

Emma shoved him away and glared at him anger rising within her.

"Don't keep waiting for the perfect time to move on!" Emma yelled.

Killian looked utterly confused. The conversation had taken a very strange turn and now he had no idea what she was rambling about.

"Love, what on earth are you speaking of. Perfect time to move on?" he asked and suddenly it clicked.

She overheard his conversation with the cricket. But why in the seven hells would she be mad about that. She knew how difficult that was for him!

"I gave her up for you! I can take my bloody sweet time moving on!" Killian yelled matching her volume.

Emma blinked startled not by his voice but by his words.

"The Jolly?" she as in a soft whisper.

"Of course the Jolly! What else could I've…Oh" realization struck him once more and he smiled all his anger deflating. He laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!" Emma said pouting as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"You thought I was speaking about you?" Killian asked. He once again closed the gap between them pulling her into his arms.

"Well yeah!" Emma answered simply.

"Darling, you're all I see in my future." Killian said gazing lovingly into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I rushed into conclusions and overreacted." Emma apologized meeting his gaze hoping the loving he was showing reflected in her features as well.

"It's quite all right love."

"No, it's not! I know you love me…I just get scared and I mean the future is so uncertain…I just I wish…ugh" Emma felt frustrated with her fears and worries. She just wanted a little clue something that told her everything was going to be alright. 'I thought living in a magical town might give me some sort of cheat code' she thought

The full body mirror in the room began to shine in a golden color. Both of them turned to it startled by the sudden change of light in the room.

"What the hell?" Emma asked walking towards it.

Killian grabbed her arm and pulled her back to his embrace. "One would think you've learned not to walk towards shinning magical objects." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up." She answer slapping his chest playfully. "I think I did this. It's like when we saw Ariel and Eric." Emma added.

She felt Killian tense at the mention of their names. She caressed his arm before taking his hand in hers and walking towards the glowing mirror.

"What now?" he asked eyeing it.

"I don't know. I just want to know if everything will be alright for our family in the future." As soon as Emma finished the words the mirror glowed brighter and faded into an image.

_**It was Granny's diner and it was packed. Blue decorations adorned every inch of the place. **_

"_**Momma! Can I have a cookie?" A five year old Neal asked.**_

"_**No! We're having cake later!" Snow said sternly. **_

Emma smiled at the image of her brother grown up. "He looks like David." Emma commented.

Killian wrapped his arms around her waist and they kept looking at the image in the mirror.

_**Killian entered the diner with a white box balanced between his hook and hand.**_

"_**Let me help you with that, mate." David said relieving Killian of the box.**_

"_**Thanks." He said.**_

"_**Killian!" Neal yelled and ran towards him. Killian picked him up being extra careful with the hook. **_

"_**Hey there, your majesty!" Killian said smiling at the boy.**_

"_**Hello, Captain!" Neal said while saluting Killian. **_

"Aww Neal loves you." Emma said turning to glance back at Killian who was glued to the image. He was captivated by how happy everyone seemed, how carefree.

"_**Are they here yet?" Neal asked impatiently.**_

"_**No, not yet." Killian chuckled. "You're sister is bringing them." he added and set the boy down to help David some more.**_

"Look in the corner!" Emma said while pointing at the mirror.

"It's Regina and Hood." Killian confirmed.

"They're together!" Emma exclaimed letting some of the guilt she'd been feeling wash out of her system.

"This seems like a very nice future. Your parents are happy, Regina and Hood are together, and Neal loves me. There seems to be some celebration." Both their smiles grew wider with every statement he restated.

"Probably Henry's birthday. But I haven't seen Henry or myself!" Emma said sounding like her impatient five year old brother in the image.

"Then let's pay attention, shall we?" Killian said teasing and they turned back to the image.

"_**Are you guys sure you can take care of Neal for two weeks?" David asked Killian after they finished settling the birthday table.**_

"_**Of course, mate! Go enjoy your vacation! I love the little bugger and Emma couldn't be happier to have him for herself." Killian explained clapping David on the back.**_

"_**I'm glad." David answered looking lovingly at his wife and son now in the same booth with Regina and Robin.**_

"_**Go enjoy the festivities!" Killian exclaimed pushing David towards the booth.**_

"_**The guest of honor hasn't even arrived!" David said protesting but still went to sit with his family.**_

"I told you your father liked me." Killian said jokingly.

Emma elbowed him in the stomach. "Shhh. My boyfriend's on the mirror." Emma said teasing.

Killian leaned in closer to her ear his warm breath sent delicious chill up and down her spine. "Not to frighten you, love, but I believe the man in the image is your husband." He said speaking softly.

"How do you know?" Emma said turning in his embrace.

"Look." He said turning her back towards the mirror. "The ring on my finger. That's a wedding band. Is it not?"

Emma was wide eyed and a smile graced her features. "Yes it is."

Killian was content with her reaction so he squeezed her a bit and rested his chin on her shoulder to continue watching.

_**Killian exit the diner and began looking around. He must have found what he was looking for because his face lit up in a smile.**_

"_**Henry! Roland! Get in here It's freezing outside!" he yelled.**_

_**Both boys came running while pushing each other and laughing.**_

Emma's breath caught in her chest. "He looks so big." Emma said and tears of joy began to fill her eyes. Killian kissed the exposed skin on her shoulder and smiled fondly.

"_**Killian, after the whole Elsa eternal winter thing this is not freezing." Henry said teasing.**_

"_**Yeah!" Roland agreed backing his buddy up**_

"_**If you catch a cold your mother will murder me." Killian informed laughing.**_

"_**You're the most protective step-father ever!" Henry said dramatically.**_

"_**Oh come on, lad! Robin has to be worse than me!" Killian said feigning hurt.**_

_**Henry smiled and winked at him. Then went inside with Roland and Killian tagging behind.**_

"Great! He's gonna be winking like you! What an influence!" Emma said laughing. She felt some of the weight on her shoulder lighten at how easy Henry spoke of their current Elsa problem.

"I bet he drives the ladies crazy with that wink!" Killian defended.

"That doesn't work!" Emma answered laughing even harder.

"It worked on you." Killian said seductively.

Emma turned to look at him and he winked. The result was Emma elbowing him once more while laughing.

_**Henry, Killian and Roland went towards the family booth and grabbed chairs to sit with them. Everyone was laughing.**_

_**The bell at the door chimed and everyone turned and began clapping.**_

"_**Finally!" Snow exclaimed.**_

_**Killian took two steps forward going towards whoever had entered the diner only to be tackled by a puff of pink.**_

"_**Umf…Easy there, princess." Killian said and picked up a three year old girl.**_

_**She had long blonde hair falling down her back. Her eyes were as blue as the sea. She wore a huge pink tutu with a white t-shirt that said I'm cute. Killian kissed her cheek and she began to giggle pushing his face away "Stop it Daddy! It tickles!"**_

Emma was now deliberately crying and Killian's heart was constricting.

"Is that? Do we? I" Emma couldn't form complete sentences.

"That's our daughter." Killian said in total awed.

Emma laughed to let out the joy she felt. "We're going to have a daughter!" she yelled and threw her arm around Killian's neck.

Killian held her tight as tears escaped his own eyes. He never thought he'd be this happy. He never thought he'd have the honor of being part of that family much less make additions to it.

Emma composed herself brushing tears away from her eyes and smiling before turning back around. She purposely grabbed Killian's arms and put them around her while leaning back against his chest.

"_**You look beautiful, princess!" Killian exclaimed stopping his tickle assault.**_

"_**I'm not a princess! I'm a pirate!" the little girl said sternly.**_

"_**Your daddy's pirate princess!" Killian said and kissed her once more before putting her down on the floor. "Now go say hi to everyone while I rescue your mother from the congratulating guests." **_

_**The girl ran off quickly and jumped into Henry's open arms laughing.**_

_**Killian walked through the crowd of people murmuring a few excuse me to get through.**_

_**He saw Emma. She had his back to his, chatting with Dr. Hopper. Killian tapped her shoulder while saying "Sorry to interrupt." **_

"_**It's okay we were done. Congratulations to both of you!" he said and walked away.**_

_**Emma turned with a huge smile on her face. In her arms was a new born baby boy. **_

"Oh my god!" Emma exclaimed.

"A boy." Killian breathed out.

_**Killian leaned down to kiss Emma. "I've missed you, my love." He whispered softly. Then he bent down and kissed the sleeping baby's forehead.**_

"_**It's only been like two hours." Emma said smiling.**_

"_**So you didn't miss me?" he said pouting.**_

"_**You're the most childish husband in the world!" Emma said laughing.**_

"_**You knew that when you married me, love." Killian said and kissed her again.**_

"Told you." Killian said to Emma who was entranced by the image.

"Shut up! I'm on the mirror." Emma answered with a smile that seemed permanent on her face.

"_**Are you going to tell me the name 'we' chose?" Killian asked caressing his baby's head. He had a mop of raven hair and now that he was stirring awake they could make out the huge green eyes.**_

"_**Nope!" Emma said rocking the baby back and forth.**_

"_**We both chose Hope's name together." Killian whined.**_

"_**No actually you said. I want to name her Hope." Emma said.**_

"_**And you said okay!" Killian defended.**_

"_**Exactly you named the first one so I get to name the second one!" Emma said in her decision made voice.**_

_**Killian sighed and kissed her. He leaned in close and whispered "As long as I get to name the third one." **_

_**Emma's eyes widen and she glared at him "Slow your roll!" **_

_**That said they walked towards the booth where everyone congratulated Emma and wanted to hold the new born baby. **_

_**After a while of greetings and baby holding Killian hit a glass with his hook to draw everyone's attention. He picked Hope up in his arms and put his hook arm around Emma drawing her close.**_

"_**We are very glad you could all join us on this naming ceremony. My beautiful wife Emma will do the rest." Killian said earning a few laughs from the crowd with his she's the boss look.**_

_**Emma mockingly glared at Killian before starting her speech.**_

"_**I was so lost before. I didn't know what home was till a few years back. I love each and every one of you. This is what bliss is, being in a room surrounded by loved ones and that's what I have here." She looked over at her parents, Neal and Henry "You were all here for Neal's naming ceremony where he was named after a true hero." She turned her gaze towards Killian and Hope "You were here for Hope's naming ceremony where she was named after our family motto. Because we always hope and we always find each other." Then she turned her gaze to her baby boy with tears in her eyes. "Now we are here for this little guy's naming ceremony. I decided the name without telling anyone…not even my husband." She said and laughed. The diner joined her in. She turned towards Killian looking deep into his sea blue eyes and he was mesmerized by her. "You've lost so much. Too much. You've helped me get home more times than we can count. You're always there for me supporting me, comforting me, loving me. You make me the happiest woman on the face of the earth. I wanted to give a little piece back to you. So I decided to name our child Liam." **_

_**The whole diner erupted in applause upon hearing the name. Most didn't know what it meant but the ones in the booth, the true family, knew and all of them loved it. Emma passed Liam towards her mother and Killian placed Hope back on the floor. Both of them had tears in their eyes.**_

"_**I love you so much, Emma." Killian said **_

"_**I love you too, Killian." She answered.**_

Killian was speechless. The mirror glowed gold again before fading back to their reflections. Neither of them moved they stood open mouthed staring at each other's reflection. A tear fell down Killian's cheek and Emma turned around to wipe it away.

"We're going to be happy." Killian said smiling the brightest smile Emma had ever seen.

"We are happy. That just showed us where this happiness leads." Emma answered finally feeling completely confident and utterly content.

She felt like a kid who started school and wanted time to speed so Christmas vacation would come. Killian bent down to kiss her passionately letting all the emotions he was feeling seep through the kiss. Emma did the same and smiled into the kiss. Emma didn't need to speed time because every second with Killian was worth savoring. She wasn't afraid of happily ever after anymore.

"I love you." Emma blurted out between kisses unable to control herself.

Killian smiled even brighter and kissed her picking her off the floor. "I love you too, my love. Forever."


End file.
